This invention pertains to a stacking device for stacking small motor rotor laminations, and more particularly to a stacking device for offset rotor laminations.
In prior art devices, four holes are drilled in an appropriate base plate as guide openings. Cylindrical aligning pins are inserted into the holes and held in place, for example, by means of tapered ends expanded in a conical fashion. In the preparation of a stacking device for offset laminations with aligning pins attached obliquely to the supporting surface of the base plate in order to achieve the desired offset, great difficulties are encountered in drilling the guide openings obliquely. This is so because determining the position of the holes and thus the attachment of the aligning pins relative to the base plate must be performed from two planes. Since the aligning pins point in opposite directions, the slightest deviation of the holes of the base plate make the entire device unusuable. It will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to provide a stacking device for the mechanical stacking of offset laminations in which the guide openings for the aligning pins are prepared in a simple manner and the obliquenesses of all the aligning pins required for the intended offset of the lamination stack can be insured with accuracy.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a stacking device for the mechanical stacking of laminations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stacking device for offset laminations in which the guide openings for the aligning pins are prepared in a simple manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stacking device for offset lamination where the obliqueness of aligning pins is accurate.